


Not The Name You Expected

by notastraightpotato



Series: Transgender K-pop [4]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, F/M, Fear, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hate Crimes, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, LGBTQ Themes, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mentioned Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Mentioned Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoonji - Freeform, Name Changes, Paranoia, Photographer Yoo Kihyun, Platonic Soulmates, References to Depression, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Tension, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Student Yoo Kihyun, Supportive Kihyun, Surgery, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Character, Transitioning, Transphobia, Travel, Yoo Kihyun is a great boyfriend, angsty yoongi, but - Freeform, lgbtq+, mtf, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notastraightpotato/pseuds/notastraightpotato
Summary: Kihyun and Yoongi have been dating for months and have not been marked yet.





	Not The Name You Expected

Kihyun and Yoongi have been dating for a few months now. Their names haven't appeared on each other's wrists, but that was okay. They loved one another even if they weren't marked as soulmates. Plus, it sometimes takes years for it to appear.

 

Now they were sitting in Yoongi's dorm. On the floor near the bed.

 

"Why are we always on the floor, hyung?"

 

"I don't know, that just happens."

 

"We haven't gone out in a while."

 

"I know, Kihyun, but we both have exams coming up. We have to study. The good thing is that we live two rooms away, so we can still meet up. When we're done, I'll take you out, okay?" He kissed his boyfriend on the pink lips.

 

"Okay, hyung." He smiled at the older.

 

 

 

 

The day finally came and after graduating Yoongi surprised Kihyun by sneaking into the younger's room and laying down on the bed next to him. "Hey, wake up."

 

"Oh my God... Yoongi h-" Kihyun's whine was interrupted by a kiss.

 

"Shut up and listen. Be ready at ten a.m. tomorrow with a suit case full of everything you might need for a few weeks. Also take a passport. Wait for me in your room. Now rest."

 

"Wait... What the hell?"

 

"I'm not repeating myself. Be ready or I'm leaving you." He walked towards the door.

 

"No kiss?" Kihyun pouted.

 

"I'll kiss you if get ready on time."

 

"Brat."

 

"Fuck you too, dear." He grined smugly and left.

 

 

 

 

Kihyun was sitting on his bed and playing on his phone when Yoongi came in with his suitcase and a backpack. "Ready?"

 

"Good morning to you too." The younger lifted his gaze. "I think I am, but for what?"

 

"Just come with me, the taxi should be here soon."

 

"Tell me where're going, hyung." He crossed his arms demanding an answer.

 

"Don't you trust me?"

 

"Not really." He stared at Yoongi, who just rolled his eyes.

 

"C'mon. You told me you want to go out so now I'm taking you out. Let's go."

 

"Fine, fine, but where?"

 

"You'll see, for fuck's sake."

 

 

 

 

On the way to the docks Kihyun tried to get the information about of the elder. As persistent as he was Yoongi was determined to keep the secret. Or as Kihyun said, stubborn. Yoongi told him to close his eyes as they got in the ship. Even while they were being checked. Yoongi had probably paid the guy off that he didn't question Kihyun too much. Once they got to their cabin Yoongi let Kihyun open his eyes. They were in a cute and cozy room that was perfect for two people. Especially for romantic soulmates.

 

"There we are. Out. Soon we'll be out of the country as well." He sat down on the bed and Kihyun did too next to him.

 

  
"What is all of this, hyung?" He tried hiding his smile.

 

"I'm finally taking you out. I know I took awhile, but I wanted to be done with uni first."

 

"I didn't know you were this romantic."

 

"I'm not, so don't get used to it."

 

"You never gave me that kiss."

 

"What?"

 

"For getting ready on time."

 

"Fine." Yoongi collided their lips and they slowly laid down on the bed with Yoongi on top. Their hands traveled on the bare skin from under their shirts, but that's the most that happened. That's always the most that would happen. Really intense and passionate kissing. After quite a long time they broke apart and Yoongi laid down next to Kihyun. They quickly and sneakily glanced at their wrists. Nothing. Yoongi felt a rush of disappointment claw though him from the inside. He knew it was his fault they're not marked. He's the one with the secret that could end their relationship. He didn't want to end it. He loved Kihyun. He wanted Kihyun to stay with him. To accept him, but he was so scared. He was hiding something huge. Kihyun might leave him. He knows that his boyfriend is accepting of people like him, but Kihyun (believes he) has never met a person like that. So talk is not too much. Yoongi wasn't sure how Kihyun would react to the confession that Yoongi delays more and more. He has already lost most of his friends because of it. The majority of his family refuses to even acknowledge his existence anymore. They have completely turned their backs on him. So he just suppressed his feelings in more even though his mother has told him to just be himself and ignore the ones that don't understand him. His father didn't understand it at first, thus creating problems in the relationship of the two. Yet when the older man sat down to have a talk with his child he learned what he felt and what it ment and was now supportive as well. His brother didn't care. The older sibling said that it was not an important thing in their relationship and it will never be. Now Yoongi felt that that feeling was the reason he and Kihyun aren't marked.

 

"Yoongi hyung... What's wrong, your thoughts are somewhere else again?" Kihyun asked intertwining their fingers together.

 

Yoongi turned at the younger and smiled. He knew they're already off the shore. He decided to wait at least ten days. He trusted Kihyun, but he knew what happens to people like him. He has done an unbelievable amount of research on hate crimes. He didn't even know why because that just raised his paranoia and almost brought him back to the teen years, when he was depressed and even more unpleased with himself. But no. Kihyun wouldn't be like the ones he feared, yet just in case he wanted to be where he could easily get away from Kihyun if something goes wrong. Even if Kihyun would just be disappointed or angry. So he just continued smiling at his boyfriend for a moment longer. "I'm just thinking... Will we be marked with each other's names?"

 

  
Kihyun took a deep sigh. It has been on his mind ever since he realized he has fallen for the elder. "I hope, if not, I don't care. I won't let you leave."

 

"What will you do? Lock me in your basement?"

 

"Why not?" The two shared a quick laugh. "So, hyung, where exactly are we going?"

 

"Well... We're not going to be in Korea."

 

"No shit." Kihyun snorted. "I'm serious."

 

"To Australia."

 

"Australia?!" Kihyun's eyes widened. He was always interested in visiting it, but didn't really think he would do it at any time in five years. "When did you plan this?"

 

"I had a month to put everything together. I needed to do something more than study, I would have gone crazy otherwise."

 

"How long is this trip?"

 

"Ten days."

 

"Hope neither of us will get seasick. That would suck balls."

 

"Yup. Anyway, wanna go check out the horizon from the deck?"

 

"Yeah. Let's go."

 

 

 

 

 

They spent the whole trip trying the food on the menu, seeing how many sea creatures will swim past their ship, enjoying the starry sky at nights, taking photos, cuddling before sleep, talking about everything and nothing and whatever they decided to. When they arrived in Australia they found a cab and checked into a little hut like cabin, further away from the city and close to the beach. A few ins as theirs were scattered around the area.

 

"Alright, this place is pretty adorable, not gonna lie, hyung."

 

"You never admit stuff like that, but I know you like romantic shit like that."

 

"And I now you like surprising me with it."

 

"Shut up."

 

"Make me." He raised a mischievous eyebrow and Yoongi kissed him, inviting their tongues to play. "Good job." He smirked.

 

"Not good enough if you're still talking." He kissed the younger again threw him on the bed, letting his hands roam the other's body once more. After, give or take, ten minutes Yoongi stopped as he has pushed Kihyun's shirt half way up. He cursed under his breath and sat up. "Sorry."

 

"That's okay, hyung. If you want us to go further then I wouldn't mind."

 

"We don't have to rush, unless you're ready."

 

"I am, but... _Are you?_ "

 

Yoongi buried his face in his hands. "I don't know, I don't think I am..."

 

"That's okay. Let's take it slow."

 

"We've been taking it slow for months now."

 

He put an arm around Yoongi. "I'm willing to wait as long as needed. I wouldn't want my soulmate feeling uncomfortable during something like this."

 

Yoongi sighed. "We don't know if we're soulmates."

 

"I don't care. To me you are my soulmate even if I never see your name on my wrist appear." He went over to his bag and took out a marker. With it he wrote out _Yoongi_ on his bare wrist. "Now you are." He smiled at Yoongi, who let himself chuckled.

 

"Sometimes you're an idiot, Kihyun." He went over to kiss Kihyun. "But you're the best and you're mine."

 

"Always. Listen, hyung. If you're not ready it's fine. It's fine even if you're asexual. I love you."

 

"I love you too. I'm so lucky to have you. I hope I'll never loose you."

 

"You won't."

 

"You can't promise that. There could be something about me you'd find so repulsive you couldn't stand being anywhere near me."

 

"I can't see that happening."

 

They spent the evening walking along the beach and testing the food that was left for them by the staff of the resort. The next day they met up with Yoongi's friend. The guy was Korean, but decided to study in Australia. So he offered to show some of the best places to the couple. The student and Kihyun were meeting for first time yet got along great from the instance.

 

"Namjoon," Yoongi said after awhile. "So how are your studies going? Is it hard here?"

 

"As hard as it would be anywhere I believe." He thought for a moment. "But it's definitely fun and whenever I have the time, I like to really explore the city."

 

"How easily do you communicate with others?" Kihyun wandered out loud.

 

"Pretty okay, to be honest."

 

"He's good at English."

 

"Unlike you, Yoongi hyung?"

 

"You ungrateful brat." Yoongi hit Kihyun on the shoulder as the younger just chuckled. "I take you all the way to here and you pick on my English."

 

"I've never seen Yoongi do such a big romantic gesture before. Or any romantic gesture for that matter."

 

"And that's the only time something like this happens. And you forgot hyung." Yoongi groaned crossing his arms. Namjoon knew that _that_ wasn't what he forgot.

 

 

 

 

As the sun was beginning to set and stars sparking in the dark sky dancing around the moon Namjoon offered them to go to one of his favourite restaurants for dinner. While waiting for their food Kihyun excused himself to go to the restroom. Namjoon leaned closer to Yoongi and whispered.

 

"You seem to be really serious about this, have you told him."

 

Yoongi flinched knowing exactly what the younger is talking about. "No." He said through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare bring it up."

 

"I would never to that."

 

"You better."

 

 

 

 

  
After an exciting week they were on the ship again. Neither of them have even been away from home for so long before, but were glad to take the well deserved rest after finishing photography with Master's degrees. On the eighth day of the journey back Kihyun woke up before Yoongi and went on the front deck to admire the sunrise. He thought about him and his partner. Kihyun felt guilty for not being marked with each other's names. He felt like it was some way his fault. Was he truly giving his all to Yoongi, does he truly deserve Yoongi? It seemed that something was stopping Yoongi. He was sure it had something to do with him. He didn't even hear how someone walked up behind him, Kihyun just felt Yoongi wrap his arms around the younger's waist from the back and rest his chin on Kihyun's shoulder. "Morning." He purred sleepily.

 

"Morning, Yoongi hyung."

 

"What are you doing so early?"

 

"Just can't fall asleep no more, so I decided to enjoy the view."

 

"What's on your mind?"

 

Kihyun understood there's no hiding anything from Yoongi. The older always noticed the worry in his voice and eyes, which he was now staring at while holding hands. "I feel guilty..." He pouted.

 

"Why?"

 

"We're not marked, I feel like it's my fault."

 

"Never think that, it is not your fault. It's... _Me."_

 

"No! How could it be you?" Kihyun protested

 

  
"I've been... Keeping something from you... It's a really big secret..."

 

"You can tell me anything."

 

"I'm so scared." Tears began collecting in Yoongi's eyes. "I'm just so scared to loose you... Like I lost others." He lost the fight of holding back the tears as his lower lip began to tremble. "I'm terrified. I love you so much..." He said getting short of breath.

 

"There is nothing you could say to loose me. You know I love you too."

 

  
"Don't say that Kihyun!" He hissed.

 

"Please, Yoongi hyung."

 

"Don't say that either..." Yoongi whispered as he choked down his cries.

 

"What?" They felt their wrists itch and when they looked down they saw names written. On Yoongi's - _Kihyun_ and on Kihyun's - _Yoonji_. "Yoonji? I don't understand... I- I don't know anyone by this name..."

 

"You do..." Yoonji looked up sadly at Kihyun.

 

"You? But- what do you...?" The younger was thinking about everything that happened between them. What did he miss? He looked back at his partner, who was on the verge of breaking down, when he felt the epiphany. _"Noona?"_

 

"Yeah..."

 

"Yoonji noona... It has a beautiful ring to it." He smiled into the kiss.

 

"What?" Yoonji jumped back. "Are you not mad?"

 

"I'm a bit disappointed my soulmate didn't trust me, but... I don't know how this feels like. I can't understand what it feels like. Of cause I'm not mad, noona."

 

  
She hugged him tighter then ever before as they stayed like this for moment. "How are you real, Kihyun? How are you with me?"

 

  
"Hey, I'm your soulmates. That means I'm the only one who can deal with your bullshit."

 

"Shut up." Yoonji chuckled wiping away her tears.

 

"Make me, noona. You always have a way." The expected kiss was their best kiss ever.

 

That day Yoonji told Kihyun about how she understood that she was not a man and that it caused her to loose most of her family and friends. Kihyun listened to everything and promised to always be there for the elder.

 

Later that evening they were in their cabin placing kisses all over each other's naked bodies.

 

"You're sure you're ready, noona?"

 

"Yeah. I trust you, Kihyun."

 

"Remember to tell me if something makes you uncomfortable."

 

"You too."

 

 

 

 

  
After Yoonji has been on estrogen for three years they, with some help from friends and family, have saved up enough money for bottom surgery, which she wanted ever since realizing that Yoongi was not her name and male was not her gender. Kihyun and and Yoonji flew to Thailand for the surgery. She has done a lot of research on who's the best surgeon and she trusted that one to operate on her. Now she was laying in the bed the evening before it finally happens the next morning.

 

"I'm nervous... Anxious even." She confessed holding Kihyun's, who was sitting on a chair next to her, hand.

 

"Don't worry, Yoonji noona. Everything will go great. He's the best doctor in the world for this. And I'll be right here when they bring you back." He kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

 

"You're the best, Kihyunie."

 

"Yeah, I know."

 

She giggled at him. "Oh, C'mon, stop being so cocky."

 

"I won't, but you will." They both laughed at the horrible joke.

 

"You're terrible."

 

"I thought I was the best."

 

"You're both."

 

 

 

 

Kihyun's smile was the first thing Yoonji saw when she woke up. "Hey, noona. How do you feel?"

 

"Sleepy."

 

"You always feel sleepy, so I guess you're good." He chuckled when she stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be so childish. Anyway, they said everything went perfectly. You are now dickless."

 

Yoonji laughed showing of a gummy smile. "Dickless? That's you're way of putting it?"

 

"There's no other way to put it."

 

"I wanna see." She said a bit hesitant, yet impatient. He took a mirror that the nurses have left and gave it to Yoonji. Then helped her to sit up more. Kihyun uncover her from the sheets and she examined the doctor's work. Kihyun was looking at her face before she nodded, giving him permission to take a look himself if he's interested. He will see it after she heals and rests enough anyways and they could test out the surgeon's job, so to say. She gave him back the mirror and laid down. Kihyun covered her up. "In my unprofessional opinion, looks good."

 

"Yes."

 

"I'm happy. I really am. Thank you for helping me."

 

"You don't have to thank me. I will do everything I can to see you happy."

 

"I love you, Kihyun."

 

"I love you too, Yoonji noona." They kissed and heard the door open.

 

"Noona!" A cheerful man entered.

 

"Hobi? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked in shock.

 

"I needed to make sure you're okay here."

 

"So you flew across the continent to check?"

 

"Of cause." He hugged his best friend. " I would fly across the world for you."

 

  
"Thank you, Hoseok." She smiled at the guy, who has been by her side since childhood. The guy she came out to in fifth grade. The first person she came out to. The guy who never judged her. The guy who has been her sunshine throughout everything. Her platonic soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Let me know.


End file.
